Unpredictable Missions
by Nataku-San
Summary: The gundam wing boys have to dress up in drag to infiltrate miss relena's school , and stop the information leak.
1. Unpredictable Missions

unpredictable missions

Disclaimers: I don't own any of the Gundam wing crew sniffles> I would love to borrow, Wufei & Duo ^-^ 

Unpredictable Missions by ~*Nataku*~

  


Heero was in his room, relaxing after a long mission, which could have gone better, never the less they completed it. He sat up straight in his computer chair running his hand through his hair in what seemed to be some sort of anxiety waiting for the new mission that J was supposed to have sent to him 30 minutes ago.   


Duo entered the room he shared with Heero, eating a tuna sandwich he was also carrying one for his friend. "Here" he said as, he ate his own. Heero just looked at him blinking, as if this was the first time Duo had ever bothered to make him anything to eat. "What's in it?…. poison?…" Heero smirked slightly as he took the sandwich from Duo.   


"Ha ha ha very funny Heero." He seemed a little distracted with his food, rather than take Heero's joking personally. "So what's the new mission J's sending?" Duo said with a mouth half full of his snack. Heero frowned and replied "I don't know, but knowing J, it's probably something we don't want to do".   


Suddenly Heero's laptop began making phone call rings. Heero spun round and clicked the animated phone. J's image then showed up on his laptop.   


"Heero, your next mission requires extreme measures. You must infiltrate Miss Relena's school. We have found some disturbing information that Dorothy seems to be leaking information to OZ. We are not sure as to how she has managed to fool Miss Relena's security systems, along with Noin & Paagen. Those two seem to be able to interfere with hackers in the mainframe, stop them from getting important information.   


In order for all you Gundam pilots to infiltrate this school successfully you will all need…" at this moment J's expression turned from serious to non-stop laughing. He soon managed to get his laughs under control but he failed to stop the small giggles that followed. He cleared his throat and continued, "…. You will all need to dress as young students…"   


Heero frowned, "That doesn't sound any different from any other missions you have sent us on before…." J cut him off there , looking slightly annoyed that the Japanese youth had interrupted him. "Heero let me finish, yes it isn't much like any other mission except this time you all have to be dressed in _female_ uniform." At this point Heero and Duo's faces went pale as the color drained from them rapidly.   


"_NA….NANI?!!?_" Heero almost screamed in chorus with Duo. Duo then fainted and hit the floor with a loud "thud". Heero looked as though he'd do the same.   


Wufei, Trowa, and Quatre all ran to the room, hearing Heero and Duo both near-enough-scream along with a loud bang. Wufei walked into the room and looked at Heero then glanced at the floor. There sure enough was a pale faced unconscious Duo. Heero didn't look any better himself. They both looked as though they had seen ghosts.   


"Heero,…. What's wrong? We heard you screaming…. And what's wrong with the braided baka?" Wufei inquired. He then walked over to Duo and nudged him with his foot, sure enough Duo didn't move. Quatre ran over to Duo, propping him up against his bed. He then glanced over to Heero , looking rather worried. He stood up and walked over, waving his hand in front of his face a few times.   


"Earth to Heero!!…. Hey, Heero , snap outta it, please!" Quatre begged.   


Heero moved from the hand that was waving in front of his face, he blinked a few times and then noticed the rest of the Gundam pilots. "Huh?" he said while looking rather confused. Wufei frowned. "What did you scream for?" he asked sounding annoyed.   


Heero moved allowing Wufei to sit down in the computer chair , to read the new mission. Soon enough Wufei's face became pale. "Oh, dear, God. That's way too degrading , and dishonorable ….. dress like a woman!? …..that kisama is going to pay!" Wufei then stood up and walked off to his room and shut the door with a loud bang. Quatre flinched at the sound of Wufei's door being slammed shut.   


"Hey Trowa could you get Duo an ice pack I think he hit his head hard" Quatre couldn't help but look worried for his fellow pilot. "Sure." Trowa replied. He then walked off to the kitchen and soon returned with the ice pack for Duo. Quatre applied it to Duo's head as he looked at Heero with concern visible on his face. "You okay Heero?" "...Hn.." was all the reply Quatre received. 


	2. Unpredictable Missions Part 2

unpredictable missions

**Unpredictable Missions Part 2! By ~*~Nataku~*~**

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Trowa moved over to the computer and read the message that followed the horrifying news of the new mission's objectives 

"Heero, yours and the rest of the pilots Female uniforms will be arriving in 2 days, when that happens you will need to start your mission a.s.a.p.

You will be supplied with all the necessary equipment to make this mission a success ie: wigs, make up. All will be labeled as to whom it belongs to.

As you will be undercover for this mission you will also need female names for you to blend in easier.

The name changes are as followed:

Heero yuy - Sakura Matsuki

Trowa Barton - Ruri Kunda

_Duo Maxwell - Hitomi Tendo_

_Quatre R. Winner - Tomoe Dan_

_Wufei Chang - Yukari Katsu_

Don't screw up.

Yours J"

Trowa laughed pointing at Heero. "Nice name Sakura!". Heero glared daggers at Trowa. "Likewise Ruri Kunda!" Trowa then stopped laughing and cleared his throat. "Looks like we only have a little while to prepare, for this mission". Quatre moved slightly not looking too great. "Hey Trowa… what's my cover name?" he looked anxious while asking.

"Hm…. Tomoe Dan, yours does not seem too bad" Quatre smiled. A voice interrupted the small talk "I think I shall go visit our friend "Yukari" and see how 'she' is doing" Duo said as he woke up slowly. "Uggh… my head hurts a little, but at least I got to see Wufei look as though he would be sick any minute!".

"Oh your awake Duo-Kun!" Quatre said happily looking glad to see his fellow pilot awake. Duo slowly got to his feet, and brushed himself off. "I'll be right back" he grinned as he walked out the room, heading towards Wufei's room. The Gundam Pilots stayed silent as they could hear Duo opening Wufei's bedroom door and being greeted with Wufei's sword to his throat. "Aaaaah!! Are you crazy?!!" Duo shrieked. Wufei just glared daggers at him and moved his sword closer to Duo's throat making the American youth back up out of the door way enough to slam the door once again."I could have told him that would happen" Heero mumbled.

Two days passed, and the delivery of the garments had arrived, all of the Gundam pilots were sitting around as Quatre was opening the box containing the Female school uniforms with Wigs and make-up. "Okay lets see…. Heero this package is yours" he handed it to Heero silently. "Trowa, here's yours" Trowa stood up and took his package from Quatre. Duo stood up and ushered Quatre away so he could grab his. Instead he picked up Wufei's and opened it. "Ahahah! Wufei has a long black wig!" he said teasingly. "KISAMA!" Wufei snarled obviously annoyed that Duo had opened his package, he stood up and snatched it away from Duo. 

Quatre looked at Duo "Hey Duo could you pass me mine please?"."Sure" Duo replied. As Duo Took Quatre's package out he noticed a envelope, he picked it up and opened it, reading it out aloud.

"Dear Gundam pilots,

I am glad to see you have all received your packages. Each of you will have a separate message inside with your belongings to tell you how your cover should be looking. Follow the rules to gain a convincing look.

There is one thing you all must do before your mission starts tomorrow, you must try on the outfits to see if they fit properly. Once changed, allow your fellow pilots to see you in your costume, so that you don't all start laughing at each other on the day of the mission. This is also a good opportunity to work on the actions you must take, along with a thorough plan.

Try to be inconspicuous, blend in.

Yours J"

The five looked at each other then sighed. "well , you heard the man" Trowa said nervously. "go get changed and meet back in here, to go over the fine details, and possibly make ourselves more convincing" The rest nodded and went to their rooms. "Heero, you can wait here till I have changed okay?" Duo said. "Understood. Just don't take your time" he snarled obviously plotting ways to kill J for this humiliation. 


End file.
